


A Faraway Smile

by smilefortoday



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game), Smile For Today (Epilogue), Smile For Today (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Habismal - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Platonic Relationships, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Themes of Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilefortoday/pseuds/smilefortoday
Summary: Kamal reminisces his past with Boris and wishes to reconnect, as he comes to terms with his feelings. (This occurs the night before Flower Kid returns a beloved gift to Doctor Habit, and has spoilers.)
Relationships: Flower Kid & Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora & Flower Kid, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Faraway Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, all I have been able to think about is Smile For Me… This is the first piece of writing I have published in ages, years probably… This was a short drabble/one-shot for fun to do in 30 minutes, as I love Kamal and Doctor Habit so much, as well as the effect Flower Kid left on The Habitat, and fell in love with the game, thinking about it even more now that the epilogue came out. (Of course, Kamal Bora/Flower Kid is platonic!)
> 
> (Also, a few inspirations behind this fanfiction is this [fanart](https://peach-sea.tumblr.com/post/187279845641/habit-doesnt-understand-personal-space-not) by peach-sea, [these ](https://twitter.com/DrHabit/status/1228433068903542785) [tweets ](https://twitter.com/DrHabit/status/1228512867869241346) by Doctor Habit, and the Valentine's Day [Steam ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/smile-for-me/images/d/db/Valbentinesdaye.png/revision/latest?cb=20190801021451)trading cards!)
> 
> I tried to write something that I hope fellow fans could enjoy despite not writing for a personal project in years and had to get my thoughts out. I am wishing to submit this for Smile for Me Week 2020, Day 4 - Smile and Habismal Week 2020, Day 7 - Recovery. I feel I did not properly characterize them in my writing style as well as I would hope, though I hope you still have a good read...! (Please let me know what you think if you like & ways I could improve!)

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Kamal pondered about Boris and himself… He had been on his mind, as he often flutters on it, though this time, more so than usual. As he interlaced his fingers repeatedly between each other and hugged himself, he could not help but think about the strange dreams he had been having about him… After the incident with Martha, it pained Kamal to think about how he and Boris have grown apart, though anticipated meeting with him again. Despite how it saddened him to think of how his smile was ridiculed, his complicated feelings mixed with thoughts of how someone must help Boris. Witnessing Flower Kid’s kindness inspired him to do the same, as he experienced with his now, former boss; though he felt things were particularly unusual lately.

“What is it that I want to tell him…?” Kamal questioned. He softly smiled, recalling the way he would deeply ramble about seeing others' smiles. Yet, it agonized him seeing the ache in his eyes and his voice wavering, recalling how he despised frowns. His eagerness to see him evoked a fleeting memory of how he adored playing the cello. Sighing, as he felt the heat of the sun on his face, he gazed at the cloudy, teal sky and mused, "What would it be like to spend time together or even make a song...?" Grinning widely, Kamal reminisced what Boris quietly asked him, “Psssst! Kamal, my favorite assistant, and friend, did you know?” “What, what is it, Doc?” Kamal turned to him, briefly looking away. Jumping up, Boris gleamed, “Your smile brightens up the whole, whole room like the sunnyshine!” “Ah! You can’t just say that, Boris!” His cheeks full of warmth, Kamal looked away, unsure of where to place his hands. They were starting to shake his stack of papers. “Huh, why not? Here, let me help you with that!” Boris remarked confused, yet enthusiastic to assist, as he tenderly held Kamal’s hand and the rattling papers. 

Reliving the past led Kamal to recognize his current aspirations and shortcomings. He strived to cope with his anxiety and considered how alone Boris must feel, especially upon viewing the PSAs which gradually grew far more concerning. He longed to share a moment with Boris without his cheery and equally exhausting façade. As much as Boris and Kamal despised acknowledging it, they knew how Boris desperately needed someone to help guide him towards what a healthy, happy smile feels like from time to time. They had made a wonderful team practicing together in the dental field. Over the years, Kamal could never conceive how The Habitat would come into existence; however, he felt he found himself joyful when he could help others, see them smile, as well as himself. The reason Kamal came to The Habitat was his desire to support others. This sentiment, he cherished sharing with Boris' heart.

Peering downwards at the faraway ground, then up towards Boris’ office, Kamal let out a small sigh. Wondering how he was, the afterimages of his tall body, swiftly tumbling to the ground upon a grand blow resurfaced. Anxiously, he took a deep breath in, then focused on how much Flower Kid listened to him and reminded him how much he missed the soft side of Boris. As he calmly exhaled, he had faith they would make things right, and that, together, they would heal and grow hand-in-hand.

Recovery, as he reflected was an endeavor already uncertain, filled with trials on one's own; a helping hand made all the difference. Tomorrow was a new day, and Kamal decided he will hold his hand to make his dreams come true, just like how Flower Kid believed in him. He realized how he craved to remind Boris that he will not be alone as he feels, and this dream can blossom, as long as they do so together. Placing his hand under his chin, then gently extending it towards Boris' office, he whispered, “We’ll try together, Boris, please hold on, okay? In the face of everything, we can grow. It will take work, though, I promise, we will smile together again, just as we did when we were younger…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, i truly appreciate it !! ♡ i hope you enjoyed & please feel free to lemme know what you think here & my main tumblr is ebbandflowdemo !! c:


End file.
